


'Seasons call and fall, from grace and uniform'

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Season 3 Finale, Spoilers, no idea what that is tbh
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, the skies, tumbling from your eyes<br/>So sublime, the chase to end all time"</p><p>Ostatnie o czym myśli Will, nim wraz z Hannibalem uderza w taflę wody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Seasons call and fall, from grace and uniform'

Jego głos...

\- Odróżnienie prawdy od fałszu często graniczy z cudem.

Jego głos był tak... delikatny. Miękki. Przepełniony elegancją, a jednocześnie będący kurtyną dla słów, które wydobywały się z tych sinych, zimnych ust. ( _Nie tak je zapamiętałem._ ) Czy właśnie o tym mówił? Cały ten czas słuchałem, lecz nie słyszałem. Pozwoliłem, by powoli zacisnął swoje zdradliwe dłonie na moim gardle, by zbliżył się, by sprawił, że uwierzę. Uwierzyłem. Doprowadził do stanu, w którym nie potrafiłem oddzielić jawy od snu, iluzji od rzeczywistości, manipulacji od prawdy. Dałem zwieść się poezji jego słów; choć owszem, prawdą było, że w tym, co wielu uznałoby za toksyczne czy nieludzkie, ja dostrzegałem sztukę. Być może to nas połączyło. Rozumiałem go.

Moje zrozumienie nie zmieniło jednak faktu, że razem ze sobą zaciągnął mnie na samo dno. I w pewnym momencie dotarło do mnie, że dalszy opór nie ma sensu. Dusił mnie już od dawna, powoli wyciskał ze mnie życie. A mimo to... wciąż stałem na nogach.

( _Ostatnim razem były czerwone._ )

I to on trzymał moje na wpół żywe ciało w swoich ramionach. 

\- Spotykamy się z tym wszędzie. Nie tylko przy kłamstwach rzucanych nam prosto w twarz czy uknutych intrygach. Media, manipulacja, gra aktorska wyćwiczona do perfekcji. Iluzje i halucynacje. Choroby psychiczne. Subiektywne postrzeganie świata. Wiara. Emocje i uczucia. Miłość.

"Dlaczego wyjaśniasz mi to, co umożliwiło ci zaciśnięcie dłoni na mojej szyi? Dlaczego opisujesz narzędzie swojej zbrodni," miałem ochotę zapytać.

( _A może czarne._ )

"... _naszej_ zbrodni?"

\- Czasem możesz zastanawiać się, czy cokolwiek z tego, co widzisz, jest prawdziwe. - Widziałem, jak wstaje z fotela, choć reakcja na jakikolwiek jego ruch znajdowała się poza granicami moich możliwości. Mój umysł zdawał się być niczym sparaliżowany, ledwo akceptując to, co w stanie pełnej trzeźwości było tak oczywiste. Może to sposób na obronę. Próba eliminacji prawdopodobnego kłamstwa, halucynacji. Możliwości, że zostałem oszukany, że zdezorientowany raz jeszcze wpadnę w tą czarną dziurę niewiedzy, po czym pogrążę się w rozpaczy. - Jak myślisz, Will, czy ten moment, tu i teraz, jest prawdziwy?

Mrugnąłem parokrotnie, próbując pozbyć się braku ostrości, łez mimowolnie zebranych w kącikach oczu. Jasne plamy, ciemne plamy, wszystko wirowało. W ciągu paru kolejnych sekund większość światła gwałtownie jednak zniknęła. Cień padł na mnie, uwiązanego w fotelu, ledwie przytomnego. Pochylił się nade mną. Widziałem to, czułem, niemal słyszałem bicie jego serca. Jednocześnie z chwilą, w której poczułem ciepły oddech na swoim policzku, zamknąłem oczy. Jego wargi z wyjątkową delikatnością, niemal niewyczuwalnie, musnęły moje ucho.

( _W świetle księżyca z pewnością były czarne._ )

\- Czy _ja_ jestem prawdziwy? Czy jestem tym, za kogo mnie uważasz, Will? - wyszeptał spokojnie. Mógłbym wręcz przysiąc, że wyczułem, jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się lekko do góry wraz z kolejnym pytaniem. - Czy jestem... _potworem_?

Tym razem, gdy moje powieki uchyliły się, widziałem go wyraźnie. Widziałem i rozumiałem go wyraźniej i lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Jednak nawet, gdy położył swoją dłoń na mojej, a nasze spojrzenia spotkały się, nie zmieniło to mojego osądu, szczerych słów odpowiedzi. Jedynej prawdziwej, słusznej odpowiedzi.

\- Nie - wyszeptałem zachrypniętym głosem, ledwo wydusiłem to jedno słowo przez ściśnięte gardło. Nie odwróciłem wzroku. Obaj wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie, lecz nie w próbie odczytania swoich myśli czy próby przewidzenia "kolejnego ruchu", jak zwykliśmy robić. To było zbędne; w końcu teraz głos w mojej głowie brzmiał dokładnie jak jego. Był nim, mógłbym wręcz rzec. I mimo tego, w jakim znajdowałem się stanie, w tamtym momencie, pełnym szczególnego rodzaju intymności, byłem pewien, że mężczyzna przede mną jest prawdziwy. W tamtym momencie rozumiałem go lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. - Obaj nim jesteśmy, Hannibal.

*******

Do tego momentu nie pamiętałem owej chwili, nie zauważyłem nawet tej pustej, acz niedużej dziury w mojej pamięci. Mam takich zbyt wiele, by zwracać uwagę na każdą z nich. Tą konkretną ciężko jest mi umieścić w czasie. Obstawiam okres przed trafieniem do szpitala psychiatrycznego w Baltimore, a po pierwszych utratach wspomnień. Miesiące, w których Hannibal miał na mnie największy wpływ, które były dla mnie jednymi z najbardziej bolesnych i najcięższych. Tygodnie, w których wszystko wyszło na jaw, w których dostrzegłem prawdziwą naturę Lectera. Dni, w ciągu których znienawidziłem go. Potem każdej nocy wyobrażałem sobie jego śmierć z moich własnych rąk.

Długo zajęło mi uświadomienie sobie, że nie potrafiłbym bez niego żyć.

"Ale nie możemy również żyć razem" zapragnąłem powiedzieć, ale zaraz stwierdziłem, że jest to zbyt oczywiste. On dobrze o tym wiedział. Ja zaś przez długi czas opierałem się temu, co zawsze chciał mi pokazać, wytłumaczyć. Nie chciałem wierzyć, że jestem mu bliższy niż ktokolwiek inny. Nie dopuszczałem do siebie myśli, że zdołał mnie... zmienić.

Teraz wiem.

Pokazał mi prawdziwego siebie. Pragnął, bym go dostrzegł, bym zrozumiał. Teraz potrafię to docenić.

\- To piękne - szepczę więc.

Oboje podtrzymujemy się wzajemnie przed upadkiem; choć prawdopodobnie określenie "trwamy w swoich objęciach" byłoby bardziej trafne. Kurczowo ściskam jego koszulę i próba ustania w pionie jest tutaj mniej ważnym ku temu powodem. Nie chcę go puścić. Nie pozwolę, by on to zrobił. A może po prostu chcę przyjrzeć mu się ostatni raz, zapamiętać go takim, jaki jest naprawdę. Może po prostu go kocham. W ten nasz szczególny, chory sposób, dokładnie tak, jak i on mnie. W sposób, który dla wielu jest i na zawsze pozostanie niepojęty.

Uśmiecham się lekko, próbując nie zakrztusić się własną krwią.

Trzęsę się i choć moje ciało jest na skraju wytrzymałości, nie czuję bólu. Wiem, że to jest odpowiednie zakończenie; _nasze_ zakończenie. Przyciągam go jeszcze bliżej i kładę głowę w zagłębieniu jego ramienia. Jego policzek ociera się o mój. Czuję ciepło jego ciała, jego oddech i przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że bicie jego serca jest równe z moim. Chciałbym zatrzymać się w tej chwili. Moment naszej wspólnej ucieczki, tej, na którą tak długo czekaliśmy. _Pożegnanie..._

Biorę krótki wdech. Oplatam ramiona wokół jego szyi i przyciągam jeszcze mocniej do siebie.

_...Jednak nie żegnamy się ze sobą nawzajem. Żegnamy się z resztą świata. Nie należymy do niego._

Wystarczy, że przechylam się lekko w stronę krawędzi; Hannibal nie opiera się. Spadamy.

Dokładnie w tej chwili powraca do mnie to jedno, nadmienione wcześniej wspomnienie. Myślę, że już wtedy wiedziałem, choć nie chciałem tego przyznać. Byłem świadomy tego, co czuje Hannibal, choć nie byłem pewien, jaki jest jego cel. Teraz wiem. Wiem, co chciał mi pokazać. Uśmiecham się lekko, gdy wiatr uderza w nasze spadające ciała, powietrze huczy w naszych uszach.

" _Miłość Hannibala to najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem._ "

To ostatnie, o czym myślę, nim uderzamy w taflę lodowatej wody.


End file.
